Attracted to Lightning
by bleachTG.GC
Summary: Alice Lovelace is only 8 years old, when her life is turned upside down by a twisted event. 5 years later, she meets Laxus who rescues her from her sick Father, who has placed a lacrima inside the poor girl. But, as always, she will emerge victorious, in spite of this disadvantage. Follow Alice as she goes on, to meet new friends, new family, and maybe even...dare she say it? Love?


**A/N Hello again! Broken here. This is another story of mine, but I have to warn you, I won't be updating frequently. It'll be when I feel like writing another chapter. I know, I'm lazy.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, and enjoy. Feel free to leave any comments, but if you're gonna flame, don't bother. I'll just ignore you, and continue being my weird self.**

 _Flashback_

 **Author's notes**

' _Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Chapter 1-A new start. For both of us.

 _Alice's P.O.V._

Standing above her grave, I remember it like yesterday, instead of 5 years ago. I was 8 years old, and it was during summer. Mother and I were walking outside, near the lake. She said she wanted to show me something, and we reached a clearing.

 _She held her pale hand towards me and tiny crackles of lightning filled the space in her cupped hand._

" _Whaaaa" I was completely entranced by it._

" _This is magic, baby. It is a very beautiful thing, and this is my magic." She smiled, but I never could remember her face. It drove me insane. Suddenly, a large 'CRACK' came from behind her, and she turned around, but too late. I screamed as a huge wave of water from the lake behind her hit her, sending her flying backwards, into a tree. I ran up to her._

" _Mummy! Are you okay?" tears poured out of my eyes when I saw all the blood from the wound on her stomach._

" _Get back Alice!" She stood up, and faced an adversary I hadn't realised was there. Mother pulled out a gun from her belt, and took a shot at the man. Instead of blood, water came out, and reattached itself to the man's original body._

" _My water body is impossible to defeat! And now Miyu Lovelace, I shall kill you for what you did to my wife and child!" he laughed._

" _NO! Mummy would never hurt anyone." I yelled in anger. How dare he- all the air rushed out of me when he reached forward with a water whip, and wrapped it around me and shoved me into another tree._

" _You took my daughter, now I will take yours!"_

" _ALICE! You will pay for harming my baby girl!" She started glowing a bright yellow, and I had to close my eyes. When I opened them again, the bad man was on the ground, looking fried. The, I saw Mother panting. I ran up to her, not paying any heed to my injured body._

" _Mummy! Are you hurt?"_

" _No baby, it's just… I'm sick, that's all." I frowned._

" _Sick? But you don't look sick!" She obviously hadn't wanted to tell me, but had no choice. I was very persistent, even as a child._

" _It's a magic sickness. Every time I use magic, I get worse. That was a very strong spell and- Urgh!" Her body started jerking and convulsing._

" _Mum! Mummy, what's wrong?!" After a few minutes, she stopped. I sighed in relief. She was going to be ok. Or at least, that's what I thought._

" _Let's go Mummy!" I started to yank at her hand, and she didn't want to move. I rolled her onto her side-maybe she was pretending? Then, I saw her eyes. They was empty, dead, lifeless. I screamed._

 _I don't really remember what happened afterwards. I was still in shock-mode. Some of the villagers said that they found me a few hours later, when Daddy had noticed we were missing. They said I hadn't stopped saying 'Momma. Momma', even when I slept. We moved from the town the next day._

I shook myself out of the memory, not bothering to wipe away the tear that seemed to have rolled down my face while I was remembering the… incident. The last few years have turned me into a shell, an empty husk, of the bright, cheerful child I once was.

Father had changed too. He hated magic, almost as much as he once had loved it. For him, magic was what had taken Mother away. It was all because of magic. I myself didn't blame it. I just stopped seeing the beauty in it. And, he stopped seeng me as a human being. It was always 'Miyu, Miyu'. Never 'Alice.' I wasn't angry, just hurt.

I stood up and started walking towards our cottage, when dad burst out of the shed, a look of pure ecstasy on his face. He had locked himself in that shed for the last year, tinkering away at God knows what, only pausing momentarily to eat some of the food I brought him.

"Alice! Alice! Come here! I've found it, my darling! I've figured it out!" It was the first time he acknowledged my presence since that fateful day. He started mumbling weird shit about something called anti-magic lacrimas, and how he managed to build his own. Then, he started pulling me towards the shed, and locked the both of us inside.

"Dad! What are you doing?" he strapped me to a metal chair, pulling cord and rope around both the chair and I.

"Dad. What's going on? Dad!" he stopped for a second, and stared at my golden eyes. He smiled. I froze.

"You look just like her, Alice. She's be proud. But she's not here anymore, which is exactly why I'm doing this. For her. Now magic can't take you away too, just like it took away Miyu. No. Not if I can help it." My eyes watered, and I stopped struggling, until he uttered a command word.

"Hold." My eyes flew wide. Since when did dad use magic? He was a rune mage, but had never spoken an enchantment since she died. Complicated symbols appeared around me, and I tried to move, only to not budge one bit. 'Dammit!' I cursed.

He pulled out a ball of yellow energy and said,

"It'll only hurt for a bit." Then pain overtook me. I screamed as waves of it coursed through me. I felt him push the ball towards my left eye. He mumbled,

"They say the eyes are the most strategic place to put it; hard to damage, while giving off more energy." It was the last thing I heard, before he shoved it into my eye. I was passing in and out of consciousness, hoping for the bliss of a shinigami's scythe. Suddenly, the pain stopped, and I saw the faint glow of fire and heard the familiar and soothing cackle of lightning.

Wait. Lightning?

 _Laxus' P.O.V._

It had been a few days since the old man had kicked me out of the guild. I was wandering around for a while, trying to find food and shelter, when I saw the burning building.

It wasn't really a building, more like a toolshed, and it was on flames. I heard a scream from inside, and lightning-teleported to it. I kicked down the aflame door, and saw a young girl strapped to a metal chair in the middle of the chaos. There were enchantments around it and I ran forward, thanking Freed for all his boring lessons on dispelling runes.

I quickly rearranged the spell. The glow disappeared, and the girl was panting, hard. I scooped her up, and lightning-teleported away. I took a closer look at her, using the light of the flames in the distance, because it was too dark to see anything.

She was pretty enough, for a small girl. She looked about 10, and had blonde hair cascading down her small frame, and a simple white hairband pulling it away from her face. Her porcelain face was contorted in pain, and she wrapped herself even further in the bright red cloak she was wearing. She was wearing a plain white summers dress with no shoes on her tiny feet. I squinted, and moved closer to her face, specifically her left eye. Was that a?

Yes. It was. I growled. Just beside her left eye, was a pale scar. Just like the one I got when dad-no Ivan put the lacrima into me. Lightning sparked off me as I entered a full rage. Whoever did this to her would pay. Suddenly, the girl woke up.

 _Alice's P.O.V._

When I opened my eyes, a handsome stranger was crouched right in front of me. Once upon a time, I would've squealed in shock and peverted glee, but after what happened 5 years ago, nothing can shock or scar me any further. I felt a huge pounding on my left eye, and flinched as I remembered what my father had done. I gently reached up to touch it, but the stranger pulled my hand away.

"Don't" he said gruffly, "It'll just make it worse." I tilted my head.

"Who are you? What do you want? And what do mean by 'it'll just make it worse' " it felt strange talking to another human besides Father.

"My name is Laxus Dreyar." He stood up, looking proud. I was puzzled.

"Am I supposed to know you?" I asked. He widened his eyes in surprised. Oh. Looks like I was.

"You don't know about the great Laxus Dreyar? The strongest mage in Fairy Tail? No, in Magnolia?" I was genuinely confused at this point. Great? Strongest mage? Magnolia? What the fuck was he blabbing about? I voiced my thoughts.

His eyes all but popped out of their sockets, and I couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Where have you been in the last… I don't know…. 5 years? Hiding under a rock?" My laughter froze at this point.

"No. I was locked away in a cottage in the depths of a thick forest by a father that all but ignored me." I returned to my monotonous voice.

 _Laxus' P.O.V._

I flinched. Ok, maybe I was close, but did she need to be so…. Harsh about it? My unhappy emotion was displayed by a crackle of light sparking off my body. She let loose a grin that would've made the flame-head Natsu jealous.

"You're a lightning mage?" I smiled and nodded.

"Can-can you?" before she finished her question, I obeyed by pulling my magic into my hands. Her eyes sparkled with a child-like expression-the first I've seen from her. She put her finger into the middle, but before I could warn her not to, the lightning disappeared. I frowned. She mirrored me. We looked up, and my eyes landed on her scar, proof of the lacrima inside her body. It clicked. But, it couldn't be, could it?

"I need to try something out, okay? Don't be scared. "I warned, and shot a small bolt of lightning to her. It vanished the moment it touched her skin. Oh my god.

 _Alice's P.O.V._

His face turned into one of pure loathe and hatred. I nudged him.

"Hey, Sparky. What's wrong? Why did you're magic disappear?" he turned to me, and took a deep breath. He was too angry to notice the name I had dubbed him.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked.

"Oh, Alice Lovelace." He took another deep breath. Grhhh, how many fucking breaths did he need to take?

"Alice. Do you know what lacrima was put into you?" I jerked. How did he know about the liacja-thingy?

"When I was young, my father put a lacrima inside me too. He wanted me to be stronger, because I couldn't do magic when I was young." I felt his pain. I paused before continuing on.

"It was my father too. I'm not really sure what it was, but he kept saying something about an 'anti-magic lacrima', and how 'this way, magic can't take me away too'. My mother was murdered when I was young, you see. And he blamed magic." I recounted.

"Al-alice, do you blame magic?"

"No. In fact, I still love it. Especially lightning magic" my eyes sparkled.

"I'm so sorry." He grimaced. I was confused.

"Wait. Why?"

"This lacrima is called an anti-magic lacrima. I've read about it before, but it's apparently really dangerous, and impossible to get a hold of. It cancels out all spell…. But the person who has it, can never use magic. Ever." My heart broke. Magic was the only thing that connected me to my mother.

"N-nne-never?" my voice came out strangled, and pitiful. I hated it, but I couldn't do anything to change it. Never do magic? It was my dream to escape this forest and learn lightning magic. Maybe become as strong as Mother, maybe even join those things called ' _guilds'._ I can imagine all the fun I would've had, all the friends I would've met.

But now? Any shred of emotion I had in my disgusting, pathetic little heart, disappeared as I stood up. I would get stronger without magic, I decided. And, I would protect all those who couldn't protect themselves against a monster like my Father. I had thought that maybe, just maybe, he still loved me. And, maybe he did: but at the price of my only want in this world, other than my Mother returning. But, I knew it was impossible. I looked at the man, Laxus, and stared him in the eye. I knew just who would help me on this journey of mine.

 _Laxus' P.O.V._

She fixed a glare at me with her golden eyes, and I involuntarily shuddered.

"You're going to help me." She stated, and walked towards the house that was still surprisingly unscathed, and in one piece. I was puzzled. Wasn't she just grieving earlier?

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"I want to become stronger, but I can't do magic anymore. So, you're going to help me become stronger. Clear?" I growled. Did she really-

She flashed me a sad and pitiful look, and I gulped. Tch, how could I turn down someone that looked like that?

"Fine. Fine. Quit pouting, and hurry up." When I finished, I realised that she didn't offer me an option in the first place. Wow. I'd only known her for a few minutes, and she already had me doing whatever she wanted. Ah well, I'll probably just dump her onto someone when we reach the town. I nodded.

"And don't bother trying to leave me at Krakura Town. I can be persistent when I want to." She called out, and flashed me a scary smile, and I paled. Mira number 2!

She turned around, and stalked towards the house. When we reached the building, she quickly ran inside, grabbed the bare essentials, and some emergency money, and ran out. It seemed like just being near the place reminded her of what her dad had done.

As we walked away, she stopped, and gazed at the cloudless sky. She took a deep breath, and pierced me with her gaze.

"It's time for a new start." I nodded grimly. I had a feeling that this meeting qwould be more than that.

"For both of us." I added. She nodded and we continued to walk on.

 **A/N I realise I have been forgetting to put declaimers in. So, for any and all stories written by me, whether they be Bleach, Fairy Tail etc., are not mine, and all rights belong to the respective owners.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
